Mi primer Lemon!
by Nigthmare Shadow
Summary: Esto es tan cliche que ni sumary necesita, solo tienen que saber que es un lemon y que es el primero que escribi


**Disclaimers: Yo no poseo los derechos de Pokemon, estos pertenecen a Nintendo, yo solo tomo "prestados" sus personajes, la historia si es 100% mía: 3**

**N/A: Bueno bienvenidos a lo que es mi primera historia para este fanfom, por ahora solo será un ONE-shot, pero si tengo suficiente demanda ( y las ganas para hacerlo ) tal ves se convierta en un dual-shot, esto tratara de un romance/lemon con una pareja súper kawai :3 gardevoir x trainer, y voy a contarlo en un P.O.V de tercera persona,si se que es un cliche en extremo y que muchos(especialmente yo mismo) captaran la falta de originalidad pero nhe, siempre quise escribir uno de estos, como es mi primera historia lemon acepto flames , criticas constructivas y destructivas, apoyo y seguimiento y sin mas que decir les dejo con mi historia…. :p**

* * *

Ella no quería creerlo, le parecía tan improbable pero le estaba pasando, estaba teniendo sueños eróticos con su maestro, muy vividos, e intensos no hacían mas que alimentar las llamas de ese quemante sentimiento que la carcomía desde hace mucho tiempo, estaba profunda y perdidamente enamorada de el, hace ya mucho tiempo que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos pero los mantenía ocultos para evitar el dolor del rechazo, por temor a que estos no sean compartidos, todo empezó hace exactamente 2 años cuando siendo un pequeño raltz el le salvo la vida al protegerla de un Mankey salvaje que iba a lastimarla, un muchacho de 16 años cabello castaño largo, tes morena y ojos negros, el se lastimo seriamente para salvarle ( termino con dos costillas rotas y varios moretones ) pero antes que preocuparse por si mismo la cuido y velo por ella hasta que se recupero del todo, una semana después cuando ya había sanado, cuando con una sonrisa se despidió de ella, ella lo detuvo y le dio a entender que quería viajar a su lado, sin saberlo había sellado el destino de ambos para siempre.

Cuando viajaban trataba de pagarle el salvarle la vida de tantas maneras como le fueron posibles, el solo pidió su esfuerzo y su amistad a cambio, fueron a lo largo de la región de sinoh desafiando a los gimnasios en busca de una oportunidad contra la liga, se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos luego de evolucionar a kirlia al derrotar a uno de esos estupidos del equipo galaxia, hay empezó todo, sus sueños, sus deseos, sus sentimientos, todo… solía seguirlo a todas partes para estar aun mas tiempo con el, solía espiarlo mientras se bañaba para poder verlo y se desvelaba por las noches para simplemente acariciar el rostro de su amado , su maestro era muy atento y agradable, sus compañeros se lo decían, sus sentimientos crecieron mas luego de que una chica le pregunto si masajeada a sus Pokemon para luego enseñarle a hacerlo, practica que si bien fue placentera para ella y algunos de sus amigos no duro mucho tiempo pues el disfrutaba mas de las batallas y el entrenamiento.

También recuerda claramente el momento más feliz y a la vez más trágico de su vida, ella su maestro fueron atacados por una parvada de staraptor salvajes y envés de huir uso su propio cuerpo como escudo para mantenerla a salvo terminando muy mal herido, luego de llegar al centro Pokemon y ser estabilizado paso el momento que cambio su vida, mientras el dormía ella le regalo un beso en los labios, su primer beso! , la felicidad la domino y momentos después empezó a brillar con intensidad para dar paso a su forma final como una hermosa gardevoir, luego de recuperarse y celebrar su amiga recién evolucionada siguieron con su viaje sin saber que les deparaba el destino.

* * *

Ya han pasado 6 meses de eso, estaban hospedándose en cuarto del centro Pokemon al salir de la calle victoria, esperando por el comienzo de la liga.

* * *

Ella se despertó agitada, respirando rápidamente, había tenido otro de esos sueños, observo la cama de alado para observar a su amado dormido con tranquilidad luego de darse una sacudida mental se repetía a si misma – No te ilusiones, el es un humano y tu un Pokemon, solo podrán ser amigos nada mas- a pesar de que muy en el fondo de su alma quería que todo fuera una mentira luego de cerrar los ojos y tratar de conciliar el sueño otra ves escucho un leve susurro proveniente de los labios de su amado, no lo comprendió así que se acerco mas y al escuchar con claridad le que susurraba sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar las palabras con las que tenia mucho tiempo soñando y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de felicidad al escuchar claramente – Gardevoir….yo….te amo- No sabia que hacer en ese momento, por un lado quería decirle lo que sentía, gritarlo a los cuatro vientos pero por el otro lado tenia que pensar en que dirían de el si descubrieran que tiene ese tipo de sentimientos, así que decidió esperar a la mañana y dejarle en claro sus sentimientos y que fuera lo que arceus quiera.

La mañana parecía jamás llegar, ella no pego un ojo en la noche por la emoción, al llegar el alba su maestro despertó con lentitud y pereza, al ajustar su vista se espabilo y al mirar a su lado un par de enormes y hermosos ojos color escarlata que le miraban fijamente, esbozando una sonrisa dijo –Buenos días gardevoir que tal dormiste- Pregunto con una expresión de despiste e inocencia, -Gar garde gar gardevoir- respondio ella, el la miro extrañado, para luego darse cuenta que por la emocion olvido usar su telepatia y volvio a decir –Buenos días maestro, no pude conciliar bien el sueño anoche pues tuve muchas cosas en que pensar…hay algo que necesito decirte maestro- dijo esta a trabes de su mente con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, el solo esbozo una sonrisa aun mas grande y dijo- Dime lo que quieras sabes que te apoyare con todo lo que mi ser pueda- al escuchar estas palabras ella sentía como su corazón se aceleraba y se enamoraba aun mas de el ( si eso era posible ) y estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera pudo articular un pensamiento y dejo que su cuerpo hablara por ella, lo tomo y rápidamente le dio un beso casto y tímido en los labios, al principio se preocupo pues el solo se quedo inmóvil pero un momento después comenzó a corresponderle con fuerza, luego de 2 min. De beso se separaron para recuperar el bendito aire que ya les faltaba, luego de mirarse un momento a los ojos al fin pudo articular las palabras y le dijo-Maestro yo te amo, desde que me salvaste te e amado y para siempre voy a amarte, aun si no me correspondes me hace feliz el simple hecho de estar a tu lado, de escucharte a diario y de sentir tu calidez al estar conmigo pero si no piensas lo mismo yo….- Fue cortada por un beso directo en los labios por parte de el con gran fuerza intensidad y deseo ( no es que usara su boca par hablar sino que simplemente la tomo por sorpresa y la dejo con la mente en blanco ) el cual empezó a responder con tanta o mayor intensidad, luego de separarse la miro a los ojos, esos grandes ojos escarlata y le dijo- Yo también te amo, me di cuenta de eso luego de que evolucionaste, me sentía mal porque creí que no podía ser lo nuestro pero ahora que se que sientes lo mismo voy a amarte hasta el fin de los tiempos sin importarme lo que la sociedad diga- y luego le dio un beso corto en los labios, se separo al ver que ella estaba llorando y dijo –Gardevoir te pasa algo, porque lloras ?- mientras limpiaba con sus dedos sus mojadas mejillas y ella respondio – Son lagrimas de felicidad, estoy feliz porque se que me amas, feliz porque vas a estar conmigo y feliz por que la persona a la que le di mi primer beso ahora me los esta devolviendo- al escuchar eso el recordó aquel extraño sueño que tubo cuando estuvo internado por las heridas,- Ósea que el beso que soñé ase tanto tiempo en el centro Pokemon fuiste tu…- a lo que ella simplemente asintió luego la sostuvo de los hombros y le dio un enorme abrazo el cual ella correspondió y ella susurro al oído –Gracias maestro, gracias por haber cuidado de mi, gracias por estar hay para mi y gracias por amarme- luego se separaron un momento, simplemente mirándose a los ojos, luego ella rompió el silencio diciendo – Maestro, hay algo que quiero hacer desde hace mucho tiempo- el la miro y con una sonrisa le pregunto – lo que quieras lo haré para ti- ella le sonrío y le dijo . Quiero que me dejes ser tuya no solo en sentimientos sino también en cuerpo y alma, quiero que me hagas el amor como tantas veces lo e soñado- el la miro impresionado y dijo – Estas segura de eso? – A lo cual solo ella le beso y durante el beso le dijo – Si, lo e soñado por tanto tiempo y es una experiencia que solo quiero pasar con usted maestro- y sin mas preámbulo el solo asintió y comenzó con su labor.

LEMON WARNING (Ya lo advertí al principio pero advertencias nunca sobran)

Empezó a besarla de manera demandante, la amaba desde hace mucho tiempo y sus besos era algo de lo que ya no volvería a prescindir, su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en la boca de ella, la cual recibió con su propia lengua empezando una danza entre ambas por el control, el beso se prolongo hasta que se vieron forzados a separarse por la falta del aire luego de respirar el empezó un sendero de besos a lo largo de su cuello, dándole suaves mordiscos debes en cuando para dejarle marcas de amor, marcas de que era suya y de nadie mas, a ella todo esto la exístala y complacía de sobremanera, lo único que podía pensar era en lo bien que se sentía, aun mejor que cualquier sueño que halla tenido, luego recordó algo y se separo de su maestro parándose frente a el, el tenia una mirada confusa y le pregunto- gardevoir que pasa? Te lastime o algo?- luego ella negó con la cabeza y dijo –Jamás me lastimarías maestro, es solo que tengo que hacer algo- y luego de guiñarle un ojo empezó a quitarse su vestido para asombro y deleite de su maestro, al estar desnuda mostró su cuerpo en todo su esplendor a su maestro, su piel tan blanca como el marfil, delicadas y delgadas piernas, una cintura de tamaño regular, su sexualidad pequeña y sin ningún rastro de bello y un par de pequeños senos de copa B con su espina roja entre estos, cada uno rematado en pequeños botones rosas ya erectos por la excitación, las mejillas de ella estaban completamente rojas al darse cuenta de la mirada de su maestro, el solo alcanzo a articular una sola palabra ante lo que veía –Hermosa…-luego se abalanzo sobre ella a devorarla a beso mientras se quitaba su remera ( recuerden que acababa de despertar y solo traía una remera y boxers ) y continuo su camino de besos, bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a sus senos, los contemplo por un momento y luego de dar suaves besos a estos empezó a devorarlos como si su vida dependiera de esto, con su boca atendía su seno derecho, mientras estrujaba el izquierdo con su mano izquierda mientras que su mano derecha masajeaba delicadamente el pico de su espalda, ella solo suspiraba y gemía de placer, cuando empezó a masajearla su mente racional se fue por el caño y todo lo que hacia era gemir y suplicar por mas, mientras que el solo la complacía, luego de dejar sus pechos volvio donde su boca y empezó a besarla con salvajismo mientras sus manos sobaban los picos en su cuerpo, lo cual parecía complacerla de sobre manera, ella usaba sus manos para tocar el torneado abdomen del joven, trabajado por años de viaje y entrenamientos luego el empezó de nuevo su sendero de besos pero sin detenerse en sus senos, bajo por su estomago hasta llegar hasta la sexualidad de ella, observando cada detalle de esta solo susurro-perfecta…- para luego atender con su boca ese pequeño botón rosa demandante de atención, esto fue demasiado para ella y tubo un intenso orgasmo apenas sintió el contacto derramando sus jugos en su rostro, los cuales el bebió con ansias sin desperdiciar una sola gota, luego se levanto a darle un beso en la boca y ella sintió su propio sabor en boca de el , al separarse le susurro al oído- Deliciosa- para volver a estimular su sexualidad esta vez besando su clítoris mientras metía un dedo dentro de ella, al incrementar sus suspiros y suplicas el incremento el paso esta ves metiendo dos dedos dentro lo cual termino con ella explotando en otro orgasmo aun mas fuerte que el anterior, pero luego de este ella tomo sus manos y lo detuvo diciéndole- Ya es suficiente maestro, te quiero sentir dentro mío- El simplemente asintió y se separo de ella para quitarse sus boxers mostrando en todo su esplendor su masculinidad de 8 pulgadas ante ella, luego se poso encima de gardevoir y le dijo- estas segura- a lo que respondio con un beso y le dijo – si segura – empezó a penetrarla lentamente hasta toparse con la barrera de su virginidad, antes de dar el empujón final le susurro al oído – Te amo – Y con eso dio el ultimo empujo y desgarro su himen llenándola del todo, quedo quieto esperando que ella se acostumbre, para no hacerle daño, luego empezó a sentir como ella misma empezaba a moverse por lo cual empezó a bombear dentro de ella con delicadeza para luego ir tomando ritmo y potencia, gardevoir se sentía en el paraíso, pues su sueño de ser una sola carne con su amado se hacia realidad, sintiendo holas de placer empezó a gemir y suspirar por todo el placer que sienta en un momento ya no se controlo y le dijo a su maestro – ¡Maestro mas rápido, mas fuerte, no te atrevas a parar, hazme tuya, yo estoy aquí para solo darte placer a ti maestro!- mientras sentía como su maestro hacia lo que le pedía mientras le decía – No gardevoir no es así somos amantes y mi deber como tal es darte placer a ti así que no vuelvas a decir que hacemos esto solo par mi- ella sentía toda la felicidad del mundo al escuchar estas palabras, el se preocupaba por ella y admitía que eran amantes mientras que la velocidad de sus embestidas incrementaban sentía llegar al orgasmo una vez mas, el quiso decir algo pero ella le interrumpió diciendo – VENTE DENTRO MIO MAESTRO QUIERO SENTIR TODO LO QUE ME DAS DENTRO MIA AHHH- acelerando mas el paso ambos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo – Ah gardevoirrrrr- - Maestro ahhhhhh- Se derramo dentro de ella para luego acostarse a su lado totalmente agotado, ambos con su respiración muy agitada y con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros, ambos simplemente intercambiaron miradas y un tierno beso antes de caer dormidos.

LEMON END

Habían dormido hasta el anochecer, luego el despertó y se encontró abrazado por gardevoir, esta con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro le dio un tierno beso en la frente y le susurro al oído – Te amo y te amare por el resto de mi vida mi amada gardevoir – Luego ella despertó y lo abrazo con mas fuerza diciendo – Y o también te amare para siempre mi querido maestro–

End?

* * *

**Shadow: Bueno hay esta lo que espero el primero de muchos trabajos, gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer y porfa dejen un review que ningún daño les hace siiiii. Matta-ne :3 **


End file.
